projaked_2k14_universe_modefandomcom-20200214-history
The Shield
The Shield was a faction in the ProJaked Universe Mode, consisting of Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns. CM Punk was also a member of the faction, he acted as the boss of The Shield from Over The Limit to Wrestlemania II where after the event, all four members of the faction held championships. They are mostly known for winning the WWE Tag Team Championships at Wrestlemania (2014) and held them for a record 355 days, before losing them to Chris Benoit and Chris Jericho at Wrestlemania (2015). The Beginnings (2013) The Shield debuted on the first episode of Smackdown in WWE '13 Universe, with Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns picking up a tag team victory over Bradshaw and Faarooq (The Acolytes). They then remained quiet until Hell in a Cell, where they received a WWE Tag Team Championship opportunity against Hawk and Animal (The Legion of Doom) in a ladder match. They subsequently lost the match and didn't appear much for the rest of 2013. Tag Team Champions (Pre Punk Takeover) At Wrestlemania, also known as Wrestlemania 1, The Shield received a WWE Tag Team Championship opportunity against James Storm and Jack Swagger (The Real Americans) in a Tornado Tag Team Elimination match. Seth Rollins and Roman Reigns eliminated Swagger, then Storm, to capture the tag team gold. This would be the start of a reign that would last almost a full year. The Shield didn't defend their tag team titles at Extreme Rules, however they put their championships on the line at Over The Limit against Brock Lesnar and Drew McIntyre, of the next big things, retaining their titles. CM Punk Takeover (2014) Following Over The Limit, CM Punk thought he was being overlooked, and he thought the same thing was happening to Ambrose, Rollins and Reigns. CM Punk targeted the World Heavyweight Champion, Stone Cold Steve Austin, whilst Dean Ambrose began feuding with the Intercontinental Champion Ryback. Rollins and Reigns entered a feud with Brock Lesnar and Drew McIntyre, The Next Big Things. At Money In The Bank, CM Punk unsuccessfully challenged Stone Cold for the championship, whilst Dean Ambrose also unsuccessfully challenged Ryback for his title. Seth and Roman, however, retained their WWE Tag Team Championships against The Next Big Things. Dean Ambrose and CM Punk both got another chance at the Intercontinental Championship and World Heavyweight Championship respectively, with both of them winning the championships the second time around at No Way Out. Following the pay-per-view, CM Punk parted ways with the rest of The Shield, as the group had reached their objective of becoming relevant. CM Punk held the WWE Championship till the next month, where he successfully defended against Stone Cold in a two out of three falls match at Summerslam, however following the match Money in the Bank winner Jake "The Snake" Roberts cashed in successfully on Punk to win the World title. On that night, while it wasn't a good one for Punk, Ambrose, Rollins & Reigns successfully defended their Intercontinental and WWE Tag Team Championships respectively. Ambrose, in a gauntlet match, Reigns and Rollins in another surprise match, against the Brothers of Destruction. Rebuilding Smackdown While Jake was able to hold the title all the way until Survivor Series, the rest of The Shield still held on to their titles, meaning that Jake was still at a one man against The Shield phase heading into the show. And to top it off, Punk got his rematch against Jake. While Ambrose defeated Chris Jericho to retain yet again. The Shield once again, had a random team tag match, who were Hulk Hogan and the Ultimate Warrior. Roman & Seth defeated them, yet again, proving their dominance over Smackdown's tag division. In the semi Main Event, Punk took on Jake for the title, in which Punk delivered 3 Go To Sleep's to Roberts, to capture his 3rd World Heavyweight Championship. So yet again, The Shield ruled Smackdown. Austin Aries After the events of Survivor Series, Austin Aries was on the Smackdown brand. And in just a few weeks, became the number #1 contender for the Intercontinental Championship, much to the dismay of Ambrose. At TLC, Aries defeated Ambrose, to win the title, shocking not only Ambrose, but The Shield as a whole. Ambrose would go on to regain the title at the Royal Rumble, through a backstage brawl, sending him through a glass window. Making sure he'd be out for some time. Unfortunately for The Shield, that didn't happen, as Aries returned later that night, to win the Rumble itself, entering at Number #30. Aries would make his title hunt instantly present, going for CM Punk, and the World Heavyweight Championship. After a loss on Smackdown to Rollins, Reigns and Seth challenged Aries to a Handicap Match at No Mercy, where, if Aries lost, he would have to relinquish his Royal Rumble win. Aries defied the odds again, defeating the Tag Champions, and going on to Wrestlemania II. Death Of The Shield At Wrestlemania II, Reigns and Rollins would defend their WWE Tag Team Championships against Benoit & Jericho, while Ambrose defended against Christian, for the Intercontinental Championship, and in the main event. Austin Aries and CM Punk clashed for the World Heavyweight Championship. The night started bad from the off, with Ambrose losing to Christian. Before long, in a shocker, Rollins & Reigns would lost their Tag Titles, that they held for almost a whole year (355 Days). In the Main Event, the Death Of The Shield was official, as Austin Aries defeated CM Punk, winning the World Championship, ending all of The Shield's control over Smackdown, and therefore, killing The Shield. Singles competition (2015-present) Following Wrestlemania, The Shield parted ways to focus on their singles careers. Since Wrestlemania, Dean Ambrose hasn't been seen, and we don't know if he will be seen again in the WWE. Seth Rollins became the ECW World Heavyweight Champion after being the mystery opponent for Eddie Guerrero in the main event of Backlash. Roman Reigns has also picked up championship gold since the Shield split, defeating 19 other competitors to win the vacant United States Championship. While CM Punk has retired from the WWE.